Lavender's Inner Eye
by Nicole11
Summary: Everyone thinks that Lavender is just a gossip, but what they dont know is that Lavender know about things before they happen. Can she predict who is trying to kill Harry before it happens? Ron/Lavender
1. Default Chapter

Notes for "???"  
  
Summery: Everyone thinks that Lavender is a gossiper, but what they don't know is that she tells things before they happen. Lavender Brown is psychic , and she is just what Harry needs. Voldemort is dead, but now someone else is after Harry. Ron becomes Lavender's boyfriend so that he can get her to tell him who is trying to hurt Harry. But he falls in love with her. What will happen when she finds out he was using her to get information? Who is really trying to hurt Harry? Will they have time to save him?  
  
Ron/Lavender PG-13 Romance (with a little adventure)  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. If I was J. K. R. then I would fill my pool with chocolate pudding and whip cream. But that's just me. (how much do you want to bet she has already done that?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: New Discovery  
  
"I'm telling you, Katie and George are going out." Lavender whispered to her best friend Parvati. Just then, George and Katie walked through the Great Hall double door, holding hands.  
  
"Lavender is such a gossip." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"She does seem to know everything." Harry said. "Remember? She told us that we didn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, and then the next day he was killed."  
  
"I still can't believe that Dumbledore killed Voldemort." Hermione said.  
  
"Will you stop saying that name?!" Ron said, sounding annoyed and scared.  
  
"He's dead Ron. Honestly, it's just a name." Hermione said. Just then, hundreds of owls came swooping in, signaling the arrival of mail.  
  
A letter dropped onto Harry's plate. He looked at it curiously, he never got mail. Except from Hagrid, but this handwriting was neater.  
  
Harry,  
  
Don't feel so lucky. Voldemort might be gone, but you have something bigger and stronger after you now. Me.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, noticing the shocked look on Harry's face.  
  
"I. I don't know." Harry said, not sure if the letter was a joke or not. He handed the letter to Ron and Hermione. They read it, and had about the same reaction.  
  
"You can't be serious. This has got to be a joke." Ron said, laughing but looking scared.  
  
It wasn't a joke. That threat was followed by at least two more, a day. After three days Hermione started to freak out.  
  
"Who could be writing it?!" She said one day in the common room. Harry shushed her, they didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
"It's got to be someone in the school. The last few letters had a Hogwarts seal on the envelope. And they are sent by the school owls." Harry said, trying not to panic too much. He had been so happy when Voldemort had died. He finally got to live like a normal boy, as normal as being a wizard is.  
  
"I bet it's Snape." Ron said wildly. Hermione sighed loudly.  
  
"Oh please. He might hate Harry, but I'm almost sure he would never hurt him." Hermione said.  
  
"Almost?" Harry said, his face dropping. "That doesn't exactly rule him out."  
  
The next day, in Transfiguration, the Gryffindors were learning how to turn their books into backpacks, which was quite difficult. Especially for Neville.  
  
"Ms. Granger, could you please assist Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked, giving up on helping his student.  
  
"It's easy Neville." Hermione said, it had only taken her two tries to get the spell right. "All you have to do is pronounce it correctly. Try it again."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lavender said, a few seats away.  
  
"Would you shut up Lavender? He can do it." Hermione said harshly. She couldn't stand Lavender.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just." Lavender said, trying to find the right words. "He's going to blow it up."  
  
"Shut up. Go on Neville." Hermione said, ignoring Lavender. Neville picked up his wand, but Lavender interrupted.  
  
"No, stop! He's going to blow it up, fall backward, and get knocked out!" She said. No one believed her. Neville started doing the spell and she yelled, "He'll be in the hospital for a week!" But Neville ignored her. He waved his wand, and his book blew up. Neville, surprised by the blast, toppled over backwards in his chair. There was a terrible crash, and he laid there, unconscious.  
  
"How did she know that?" Ron whispered to Harry as Neville was carried to the hospital wing.  
  
"I don't know, it's like she's psychic or something." Harry said.  
  
"Or just a really good guesser." Ron said, but was interrupted by Hermione. She looked pale.  
  
"I have to talk to you guys. In the common room. After Charms." She whispered, then quickly went back to her seat. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks, as they always did whenever Hermione said something they didn't understand, which was often.  
  
After Charms, just like Hermione told them to, they met her in the common room. Some of the color seemed to have come back into her face.  
  
The first thing she said was, "Lavender's psychic."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ron said with a laugh, not taking her seriously. "How weird was that?"  
  
"No, really. She's psychic. I didn't think it was possible, but she can see the future." Hermione said, but Ron and Harry just looked at her suspiciously. "How do you think she knew exactly what was going to happen to Neville?"  
  
"Lucky guess?" Ron said, but was beginning to understand what she was saying.  
  
"It's not just that. You know how she always seems to be the first person to know all of the gossip? That's because she sees it before it happens!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So what are you getting at?" Harry asked.  
  
"I bet everything that she knows who's been writing you those threats!" She told Harry.  
  
"So what do we do? Just ask her? I don't think that will go over very well. 'Hey Lavender. How are you? Have you been having any premonitions about random people writing Harry threatening letters? Just wondering.'" Ron said.  
  
"Well, she doesn't tell everyone about her premonitions, just her close friends. And we aren't exactly close." Hermione said, frowning.  
  
"No kidding." Ron laughed. "You hate Lavender. Harry has talked to her once. And I don't think I have even made eye contact with her."  
  
"One of us will just have to change that. We'll have to be friends with her." Harry said.  
  
"Not me!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Me neither." Harry said. Ron glared at him. "Sorry Ron. I just don't think I could stand to listen to Lavender talk about shoes for very long without killing her."  
  
"Fine." Ron sighed. He was not looking forward to what was coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Do you like it? REVIEW and tell me! But no flames please (I asked politely). All flames will ricochet off of my personal bubble and hit you (hee hee). REMINDER: I am rubber and you are glue. Whatever you say (or type) will bounce off of me and stick to you! And you think I'm immature, silly goose. 


	2. Ron's Task

Disclaimer: Bush might be our president, but J. K. Rowling is our queen (take that England!). She owns everything in this story and pretty much in this world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Ron's Task  
  
The next day, to Ron's annoyance, he had to befriend Lavender.  
  
"Hey Lavender." He said, sitting next to her in the library. She was sitting alone.  
  
"Hi." She said, looking puzzled. "What do you what?"  
  
"Nothing. Just to talk." Ron said, thanking Merlin that none of her friends were there to witness this embarrassment.  
  
"Okay." Lavender said, still confused.  
  
"What are you reading?" Ron asked, not really interested but trying to keep up a conversation.  
  
"Hogwarts, A History." She said.  
  
"You've got to be joking me." Ron said, lightening up a little.  
  
"What?" Lavender laughed. "It's very interesting!"  
  
"No it's not." Ron said. "Hermione has recited practically the whole bloody book to me, it's boring." He laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, do not mention that bitches name to me." Lavender said. Then, catching Ron's glare said, "Sorry. It's just, I don't like her."  
  
"Well, that was kind of obvious." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"She always thinks that she's right." Lavender sighed.  
  
"She normally is." Ron said.  
  
"But she wouldn't even listen to me when I told her that Neville was going to hurt himself." Lavender said, hate in her voice.  
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked, hoping that it wasn't too soon to bring it up.  
  
"I-" Lavender started, but stopped herself. "I just. I just knew." She said simply, to Ron's displeasure.  
  
It had been over a week, and Lavender and Ron had become great friends. But she still didn't tell him about her premonitions. They had a great time together, to Ron's surprise. They were very close, but Lavender still kept her secret.  
  
"This isn't working!" Hermione exclaimed one day in the common room. "She should have told you by now!"  
  
"Why don't you just tell her that you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because if she isn't ready to tell on her own then she won't be ready to tell what she is actually predicting." Hermione said. "You'll just have to get closer to her." She told Ron.  
  
"But we are close." Ron said. "Close as friends can get."  
  
"Then you'll just have to be more then a friend." Hermione said.  
  
"You want me to humiliate myself and ask out the prettiest girl in our school?" Ron asked, Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You'll live." Hermione spat, a little jealous that Ron thought that Lavender was prettier then her (someone has a crush!).  
  
So the next day, Ron did what he had to do, for Harry's sake.  
  
"Hey Lav? Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her at breakfast. Lavender got up from her seat with her friends, and followed Ron out into the entrance hall.  
  
"What is it?" Lavender asked when they were away from everyone else.  
  
"I just want to. ask you something." Ron said, mentally slapping himself for being so bad at this.  
  
"Okay." Lavender said with a smile.  
  
"We are. really good friends, right?"  
  
"Yea." Lavender laughed at Ron's lose for words.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. maybe-" Ron stuttered, but was cut off by Lavender.  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend." She said, to Ron's relief. It suddenly dawned on Ron that Lavender must have predicted this happening. He smiled to himself, wondering, 'how long did she know?'.  
  
So Ron and Lavender were a couple (how cute!). The letters kept on finding their way to Harry, getting more scary each time.  
  
You know Potter, I could kill you right now and no one would notice. But don't worry, when I do kill you, then it will be when you least expect it.  
  
"That's it, we have to tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Hermione said, but before the last word left her mouth, the letter disincarnated, right in Harry's hands.  
  
"It's no use. I checked the box that I was keeping all of the letters in, and they're all gone. Must have disappeared like this one." Harry said, looking gloomy.  
  
"We really need you to find out what Lavender is seeing, Ron." Hermione said. "Before it's too late."  
  
"Fine. We're going on a date tonight. I'll bring it up then." Ron said, hoping that it would go over well.  
  
Ron and Lavender went to the Three Broomsticks for their date.  
  
"Lavender-" Ron started.  
  
"Ron, I have to tell you something." Lavender cut in quickly. "I know that you already know this, but I'm psychic."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Ron, were you not listening? I'm psychic. I knew a week ago." Lavender said.  
  
"Oh, well, can you see everything?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Not yet anyway. The day we met in the library I wasn't looking at Hogwarts, A History."  
  
"Thank God." Ron said.  
  
"I was looking at books on predicting the future. They said that it usually comes when the person is in their teens. It takes a few years, and a lot of self control, to see everything." Lavender whispered, not wanting everyone in the place to know.  
  
"What have you seen so far?" Ron asked, hoping that she wouldn't change the subject.  
  
"Well." Lavender said, thinking hard. "I knew about most of the relationships between people a day before they did. Like Fred and Angelina."  
  
"Fred's going out with Angelina?!" Ron asked with surprise.  
  
"Not yet. But by tomorrow they will be." Lavender said with a smile, liking that she knew something that someone else didn't. "I also know that Malfoy is going to fall off of his broom during the next Quidditch match." She said with an evil grin. "I don't think I'm gong to warn him about that."  
  
"Do you normally warn people?"  
  
"I try to. But they never believe me. So I just keep them to myself now. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just." Ron said, trying to not make it seem like he was using her to get predictions. "Harry has been getting a lot of threatening letters lately, and I was just wondering who it was."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think I have had any premonitions about that." Lavender said truthfully. "I'll tell you if I do. How bad are the letters?"  
  
"Bad. They keep threatening to kill him. Saying that they are even more powerful then You-Know-Who." Ron said. Lavender looked worried.  
  
"You know, I've read about trying to control what you predict. I could try to find out who it is. It just takes a lot of energy." She said.  
  
"Really? Thanks." Ron said with a smile, seeing a little hope. "What is it like when you get a premonition?"  
  
"It depends. If it's something small, like knowing that something is going to fall over, it's nothing. It takes up no energy, and it's not noticeable at all. It just looks like I've zoned out for a second. But if it's big, like someone dieing or something, then it's like I've fainted or something. It takes up tons of energy." Lavender said, but added, "I haven't had any of those yet."  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Ron asked.  
  
Lavender thought for a second, the laughed, "No, I guess not. You're the only one I've told." Then added, "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to start asking me to predict their future."  
  
"I won't." He said, making Lavender smile. "But you can't tell about Harry's letters." Lavender agreed, and they changed the topic to Quidditch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how is it so far? Tell me!!! Please!!! But no flames, they hurt my already dangerously low self-esteem ^__^ 


	3. Dating

Disclaimer: No one owns this story. That's right! It's an orphan! So adopt now! (jk. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. But I'm sure she wouldn't miss it.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Dating  
  
The next day, Lavender and Ron had their first date. They walked around the grounds, talking, and finally settled down by the lake. They both laid down under a tree, by the waters edge.  
  
"So, what do you want to be when you get out of Hogwarts?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I donno." Ron said simply.  
  
"Oh, come on. You have to tell me more then that." Lavender laughed.  
  
"Okay. Well, I kind of what to be an auror." Ron said, Lavender nodded her head. "Or I want to work with dragons."  
  
"What?" Lavender said, looking shocked.  
  
"My brother does it, and I think it sounds like fun." Ron said.  
  
"Okay. You just don't seem like the animal type of person."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Every Care of Magical Creatures class." Lavender said.  
  
"Well, we don't take care of dragons, do we." Ron said with a smile. "So what about you? What do you want to be?"  
  
"Ummm." Lavender said, thinking hard. "I suppose I could be a psychic, but that doesn't sound like much fun. I could teach Divination, but I don't really like school." Lavender said with a laugh. "Parvati wants me to go into the clothing business with her. You know, designing robes and stuff. My parents think I should go into the Ministry of Magic, which I would never do."  
  
"But what do you what to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want to become a house wife." Lavender said with a determined face. Ron looked at her in shock. "I would absolutely love to stay at home and take care of my kids. I could cook and clean and watch my children grow up. I'd send them letters while they were away at school and pick them up at the train station for vacation. It would be perfect." Lavender said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"How many kids are you going to have when you get married?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"If I could chose? A girl, twin boys, and another girl." She said with a smile. "And a dog, of course."  
  
Lavender suddenly looked across the lake and yelled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Goyle was at the edge of the lake. He had a stick in his hand and was poking a tentacle of the giant squid.  
  
"He's going to fall in." Lavender said to Ron, not taking her eyes off of Goyle, who wasn't listening. He suddenly stumbled and fell head first into the lake.  
  
Lavender laughed and said, "So, how many children do you want?"  
  
"I've never really thought about it." Ron said truthfully.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Lavender asked, looking at him. "Wow, boys are so different. Girls have planned their wedding and family by the time they're twelve."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, astonished. "Girls have a lot of free time."  
  
"Oh, and what do boys do in their free time? Play with Dungbombs." Lavender said with a playful smile.  
  
"Dungbombs rule!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"And play Quidditch." Lavender added.  
  
"You don't like Quidditch?!" Ron said with surprise.  
  
"It's okay. I would never play it though." Lavender said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because." Lavender said, turning red. "Because I can't fly."  
  
"What? But we had flying lessons."  
  
"Do you ever remember seeing me at those?" Lavender asked. Ron thought hard and realized that he didn't remember her ever coming to that class. "I didn't want to make a fool of myself, so I just pretended that I was sick whenever we had them."  
  
"But you have to learn how to fly. It's so much fun, you'd love it." Ron assured her. "Come on, I'll teach you." He said, getting up.  
  
"Really?" Lavender asked, taking Ron's hand as he lead her to the Quidditch field. "I'm warning you, though, I'm not going to be any good at it."  
  
"You'll do fine." Ron said, unlocking the broom closet. "Here, we can use Harry's broom." He said, pulling out a Nimblus 2001.  
  
"Just get onto the broomstick and I'll get on behind you." Ron said as Lavender mounted the broom. He put his hand s on top of hers.  
  
"Just push off of the ground on three." Ron whispered in her ear. "One.. two.. three." He said, and kicked off of the ground with her. They flew off into the air and Lavender felt the wind rush past her face. It felt wonderful.  
  
"Okay." Ron said. "Lean forward to go up, lean back to go down, push the end of the broomstick to the left to go left, and right to go right."  
  
"Alright." Lavender said, a little scared. "Can we fly over the Forbidden Forest? I want to see if I can see any of the animals in it."  
  
"Sure." Ron said, helping her steer. "But I can tell you what's in there. I've been into it already."  
  
"Really?" Lavender asked, seeming impressed. "What did you see?"  
  
"Really big spiders." Ron said, giving a little shudder. Ron's chest was right on Lavender's back, so she felt him shiver.  
  
"Are you afraid of spiders?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Ron blushed and said, "Kind of," which was a complete lie.  
  
"Really? You must have totally freaked!" Lavender said, a little amused.  
  
"Yeah, I threw up after it settled that I had been surrounded by hundreds of 50 foot spiders." Ron said. Lavender laughed. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Death." Lavender said simply.  
  
"Most people are." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not afraid that it will hurt when I die, or that I won't get to accomplish certain things. I'm afraid that I will die before I can tell people how I really feel. I want to be able to tell my parents that I love them. And I don't want to be mad at someone before I die, and not be able to tell them that I'm sorry."  
  
"That's a pretty big wish, to be able to tell people how you really feel before you die." Ron said.  
  
"I know, but I can dream can't I?" Lavender said. "I think it's time for lunch. We should probably land."  
  
"Okay." Ron said. "Just lean forward slightly." They landed safely and started to walk back to the castle.  
  
"Would you rather have to eat a live spider, or let it climb all over you for an hour?" Lavender asked, laughing at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Neither." Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, come on. You have to pick one." Lavender said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Fine, I would rather eat one." Ron said with a little shiver, making Lavender giggle. "Because it would only take a minute to eat, and that's better then an hour.  
  
"Okay, my turn." Ron said. "But it's kind of a different question. If you had to change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"  
  
"Hmmm." Lavender said thoughtfully. "I would have to say my boobs."  
  
"What's wrong with your boobs?!" Ron asked.  
  
"They're too small!" Lavender said, looking down at her chest. "Parvati's are bigger then mine."  
  
"Parvati's are too big." Ron said truthfully.  
  
"You've been looking at other girl's boobs?" Lavender asked, but then laughed.  
  
"You're boobs are fine, believe me." Ron said. "You're turn."  
  
"Same question." Lavender said. "What would you change about your appearance."  
  
"That's easy. My hair." Ron said. Lavender stopped dead.  
  
"What?! What's wrong with your hair?"  
  
"It's. red." Ron said.  
  
"I love your hair! It makes you an individual! It's cute!" Lavender said, running her finger's through Ron's hair. "You should never change your hair color."  
  
"Fine, I won't. But only if you don't change your boobs." Ron said.  
  
"Deal." Lavender said with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So many insecurities!! 


	4. Big Fights and Premonitions

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? Don't you already know that J. K. Rowling owns everything in this story except the plot?! Are you blind? Really, you are? Huh. Carry on then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Big Fights and Premonitions  
  
Ron had started to date Lavender because he had to, for Harry's sake. But now, he was having so much fun it wasn't like work. He really liked Lavender, so that was why no one could tell her that he had started being friends with her to get information. Ron just prayed that she couldn't predict that.  
  
"Hey." Lavender said as she met Ron one night in the common room for a date. "So where are we going tonight?"  
  
"Follow me." Ron said simply, taking her hand. He lead her to the Astronomy tower.  
  
"You know, we're not allowed-" Lavender started, but stopped when they got to the top and she spotted a picnic. There was a blanket laid out with food from the kitchen and two candles. "Oh my God." Lavender whispered with a smile. "It's perfect."  
  
The two of them ate, talking about school. When they were done with their food, they laid down and looked up at the stars, in each others arms. The conversation quickly changed to Lavender's premonitions.  
  
"I have been trying so hard to channel all of my energy toward seeing who is writing Harry, but it's not working." Lavender said, frowning a little.  
  
"That's okay. Just don't try too hard. I don't want you blowing up or something." Ron said, making Lavender laugh.  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. The worst thing I read about was some witch being in the hospital for a month." Lavender said, making Ron looked worried. "Don't worry. She was trying to read people's mind. I won't try that."  
  
"Good." Ron said with a laugh. He looked at his watch and frowned, "We better get back to the common room. It's late." So they cleaned up their picnic (with magic, of course) and walked back to the Gryffindor tower, holding hands.  
  
When they got inside, they found Hermione sitting on the couch, waiting for them.  
  
"Oh, yeah Ron." She said cheerfully. Then added, without even a smile, "Lavender."  
  
"Hey Hermione, what are you doing up so late?" Ron asked, trying to make it less uncomfortable. Lavender and Hermione were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Hermione said to Ron, then pulled him away from his girlfriend so they could talk in private. Lavender glared at Hermione's back, and waited on the couch.  
  
"What?" Ron said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Harry got another letter." She said, shoving it into Ron's hands.  
  
You will die. tonight.  
  
"Oh my God." Ron said. "We have to go to Dumbledore."  
  
"That's were Harry is right now." Hermione said. "So, how is your fake girlfriend?" She said, loathing in her voice. "Does she know that you used her yet?"  
  
"I didn't use her."  
  
"Oh really? So going out with someone just to get information isn't using them?" Hermione said with a little laugh.  
  
"I hope she doesn't know. I don't think she can predict things like that." Ron said, but suddenly turned around when he heard someone crying.  
  
Lavender was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. She looked up and said, "Don't be so sure." Lavender ran past Ron and into the girls dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Poor Lavender. She predicted that her boyfriend was using her, and Ron just proved it. Do you know who wrote the letter? Tell me and see if you are right! 


	5. Widl Predictions

Disclaimer: Sup yo? Party in the hiz-ous! J. K. Rowling is da bomb! She owns everything, hommie G! Peace out! (I m so hip).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Wild Predictions  
  
"Lavender?" Ron called through the girls dormitory door.  
  
"Go away." Lavender said.  
  
"Come on, let me in. We have to talk." Ron said.  
  
"Why? Are you hoping that I will tell you who is writing Harry?" Lavender said harshly, but opened the door anyway.  
  
Lavender walked to the middle and Ron followed, saying, "It's not what it sounds like."  
  
"Oh right. I'm sure that you were using me for other reasons too." Lavender said, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"It's true, okay? I did become your friend and your boyfriend to find out about your premonitions." Ron said. Lavender looked heart broken. "But then I got to know you I-"  
  
"Love me? And hope that we can just forget about the past and focus on our future?" Lavender said hatefully. "Well I can't Ron. Because I already know the future and it's not going too well." Lavender said, crying even harder. She closed her eyes and suddenly jumped.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked with concern.  
  
"It's nothing." Lavender said, trying to pull herself together. "It just, the premonitions get worse when I'm upset."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Oh, you'd like to know, wouldn't you." Lavender said harshly. "I wish that I had never told you about this. It would have been easier to keep them to myself."  
  
"You can't keep all of them to yourself Lavender. You're being selfish if you don't warn people."  
  
"Shut up, you have no idea what it's like to be me. I've tried to help people but they don't listen. It drives me crazy to have to wait and watch for them to get hurt when I could have helped them. I can't help everyone Ron. It's not that easy." Lavender said, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Lavender-" Ron started with pity, touching her arm.  
  
"Bastard, get off of me." She said, pulling her arm away. "I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Lavender cried, tears staining her cheeks. "You're so-" Lavender suddenly took a sharp breath and closed her eyes; she was having another premonition. Lavender suddenly looked like she fainted, but Ron caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Lavender?" Ron asked, trying to get her to wake up. "Lavender, say something."  
  
"Dumbledore." Lavender whispered, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"What about him?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's. It's Dumbledore." She said weakly.  
  
"What is? What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"You have to. to help Harry. Before Dumbledore kills him." Lavender whispered, then fainted again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Gasp! Now is that a twist or what?!?!?! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Before I send Dumbledore after you! Be afraid, be very afraid. 


	6. Finding Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns everything. I know, it's confusing. Take notes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Finding Harry  
  
"Lavender? Please wake up." Ron said desperately. "You have to tell me what you're talking about." He laid her down on her bed, and ran downstairs to get Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! I need your help." Ron said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, but was dragged up to the girls dormitory without an explanation.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, looking at Lavender's limp body.  
  
"She fainted, or something. It's because she had a premonition, a big one." Ron said as Hermione pulled out her wand. "She said that Dumbledore was trying to hurt Harry."  
  
"I doubt that. She was probably delirious." Hermione said, waving her wand over Lavender, making her wake up.  
  
"Lav, are you okay?" Ron asked, kneeling down by her side.  
  
"You have to help Harry." She said, bolting upright. "Before it's too late."  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't hurt Harry. You probably just read it wrong." Hermione said.  
  
"No, you have to believe me." Lavender said desperately to Ron.  
  
"Where did you see them at?" Ron asked.  
  
"They were in a dungeon. Probably the ones on the last floor." Lavender said, trying to remember.  
  
"You don't really believe her, do you Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to go get the Marauder Map. It will show where Harry is." Ron said, ignoring Hermione.  
  
"Honestly. You are going to go running around the dungeons just because this slut said she 'saw' Dumbledore killing Harry?!" Hermione said.  
  
"Don't call Lavender a slut." Ron said threateningly, right in Hermione's face. "Come on." He said to Lavender. Grabbing the map, he and Lavender ran out the door.  
  
"Think hard Lav." Ron said as they ran down the stairs. "How much time is in between when you see something and when it happens?" He said, looking at the map.  
  
"I donno. Sometimes a few hours, sometimes a few seconds." Lavender said, praying that they weren't too late.  
  
"He's in Snape's classroom." Ron said as they ran through the halls. "And Dumbledore's with him." Ron said gloomily as they entered the dungeons. "All we have to do is take a right here, and we'll be there." Ron said, looking beside him, but Lavender wasn't there.  
  
"Lav?" He said, looking around. Ron walked into Snape's room to see if she had gone ahead of him.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Weasley. Just in time." Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle was gone from his eyes, and was replaced by a fire of hate. Ron looked around the room, and gasped with horror.  
  
Lavender was there, but she was chained up on a pole. Harry was next to her, also chained to a pole, but he was unconscious. Lavender was struggling, but nothing was working.  
  
"What do you want with her? Let Lavender go." Ron said, trying to sound brave.  
  
"But if it weren't for you psychic little girlfriend you wouldn't have known it was me." Dumbledore said, glaring at Lavender.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend." Lavender said stubbornly. "Not really."  
  
"I thought you were better then this." Ron said to Dumbledore. "I thought you were good."  
  
"And what made you think that?" Dumbledore asked, evil in his voice.  
  
"You fought against Voldemort." Ron said, shuddering at his own words. "You helped Harry."  
  
"The only reason I killed Voldemort was because he wanted to do nothing but kill Harry. And I wanted to do that." Dumbledore said with a nasty smirk. "As for helping Harry, I did nothing of the sort."  
  
"You gave him the invisibility cloak."  
  
"Ahhh, yes. I did do that, didn't I?" Dumbledore remembered. "I didn't want him to get caught if he decided to sneak around the school at night. I needed him to be around so that I could kill him easily."  
  
"But you were friends with Harry's parents. His father gave you the cloak." Ron said, completely confused.  
  
"We were not friends. Not after he took Lily from me." Dumbledore said. Ron looked shocked. "That's right. I was in love with Lily. But James wouldn't hear of it. He had to have her, he had to have everything." He said bitterly. "Going about his perfect girlfriend and his magical cloak. So I stole the cloak and told Voldemort were they were hiding."  
  
"But. I just thought. that you were better then that. I thought you were against evil." Ron said, not believing that he use to idolize this man.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered why I chose the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that I do? I pick people from Voldemort's inner circle, so that they can help me kill Mr. Potter. And I picked Snape because he seems the type that would kill his enemy's son." Dumbledore said, smiling wickedly. "Not very many people remembered that James and I weren't friends. So I pretended to protect Harry. You, Ms. Brown, and Mr. Potter are the only people who know what I really intend to. So lets keep it that way." He said, fire flashing in his eyes.  
  
"This is most inconvenient. I was only planning to kill one person tonight. But, I suppose, the more the merrier." Dumbledore sighed, whipping out his wand. "Now, let me think. How does that killing curse go again? It has been so long since I've used it. Ah, yes. Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore shouted, waving his wand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Who did he kill? Will anyone survive? 


	7. Death and Spirits

Disclaimer: Must I remind you time and time again? J. K. Rowling owns everything except the plot. Rather forgetful aren't we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Death and Spirits  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter-  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore shouted, waving his wand.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A green light came shooting out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Lavender right in the chest. Ron heard her scream and saw her body go limp in the chains that tied her.  
  
"No!" Ron yelled and ran to her side. But Dumbledore held out his wand, stopping Ron.  
  
"And where do you think you're going? You're next" Dumbledore said, smiling viciously. He had just lifted his wand, when something strange happened.  
  
A bright light came from were Lavender's body was. Dumbledore and Ron both turned around and were shocked to see that a silvery-white ghost coming out from her dead body.  
  
It was the spirit of Lavender Brown. She looked like the normal Lavender, except transparent. She floated over, and landed in front of Ron, blocking him from Dumbledore.  
  
"What is this?" Dumbledore exclaimed, taken aback. "You can't save Mr. Weasley. You're just a ghost." Dumbledore said, the evil smile creeping it's way back onto his face.  
  
Determined that nothing could stand between him and death, Ron prepared himself for the worst as Dumbledore lifted his wand. Ron could see Dumbledore's wicked eyes through the spirit of Lavender.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore yelled. Ron could see a green light coming right at him. But instead of going through Lavender's ghost, it bounced off of her and back at Dumbledore. With a horrible scream, Dumbledore fell, and died before he hit the ground.  
  
Ron was a little shaken, and it took him a few moments to pull his thought together. Lavender's spirit turned to face him, she was smiling.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Her spirit asked.  
  
"I donno." He said, looking at Lavender's dead body.  
  
"I only have a few moments." She said. "I just came back to help you. Use the Alohamora charm to undo Harry's chains. Then carry him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey can take care of him. Run down to Professor McGonagall's office and tell her about Dumbledore and where his body is. Make sure to tell her everything that he told you." Lavender's ghost said. "Oh, and tell my parents that I love them."  
  
"Lavender, I'm so sorry." Ron said truthfully. "I never meant to-"  
  
"I know. It's okay, I forgive you." She said with a smile. "I love you Ron, I always will."  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
"Do me one more favor." Lavender said. "Tomorrow, ask Hermione on a date."  
  
Ron looked shocked. "But-"  
  
"I know that she fancies you. Just because I hate her doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy." She said, but Ron looked apprehensive. "Believe me, it will work. I can see the future, remember?" She said with a laugh. "I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Thank you." Ron said.  
  
"Go on now." Lavender said with a warm smile, as she started to disappear. "Save the day, Ron. I'll be watching." And she was gone.  
  
The next day was one of Ron's hardest. Everyone at school wanted to know what happened, but Ron only told Harry and Hermione. But he did as she told him, and asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. It turned out that Lavender was right, him and Hermione were a great couple.  
  
Two days later, it was Lavender Brown's funeral. Everyone at school attended, even the Slytherins. After it, everyone gathered into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat for silence.  
  
"I must admit, the first time I saw Ms. Brown I was a bit skeptical about her magical abilities. But she had something that few people have." Professor McGonagall said. "She had a good heart. Ms. Brown helped to save Mr. Potter's life from a person no one would suspect. She also saved the life of someone she deeply loved." Professor McGonagall said, turning her tearful eyes toward Ron. "Even after she died, Ms. Brown protected this person from someone of pure evil. I am sure that most of you don't know what really happened." She said. "And you never will. Just know that Lavender Brown used every ounce of her energy to save the lives of two very special students. And remember her lively spirit and warming smile that use to fill our halls with happiness." Professor McGonagall said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Remember Lavender Brown, who will be greatly missed by all."  
  
Ron looked around the crowd through watery eyes. He saw Parvati, Lavender's best friend, with tears falling freely down her face. Seamus and Dean were next to her, trying to comfort her, but constantly whipping their own eyes. Ron's eyes drifted over to Hermione who, to his surprise, was crying openly. All of her hate toward Lavender seemed to be gone.  
  
Ron looked up to were the teacher's were, and saw that everyone seemed to have their eyes downcast, hiding their red and watery eyes. Even Professor Snape was emotional; he was blinking constently and wouldn't look at anyone.  
  
Then Ron's eyes wandered to an empty chair, in the middle of the teacher's table. It was the spot that was normally filled with Professor Dumbledore. Ron wasn't surprised that their wasn't a funeral for him, and he was happy about it.  
  
As Hermione held his hand, Ron knew that something didn't feel right. He knew that Lavender wanted him to be happy and to move on from her, but Ron didn't know if he could live without Lavender. The wind blew, and Ron could have sworn that he smelled her in the air. This made him remember that Lavender was still with him, and always would be.  
  
Lavender Ann Brown  
  
1980-1996  
  
"A special girl that will be deeply missed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy- did you like it? Was it sad (in a pathetic way)? Does the story all fit together? Was it rushed? E-mail me!!!!! Thankz!!!!!!! 


End file.
